The Good and The Bad
by inastorminmybestdress
Summary: <html><head></head>"And yet, despite all this, he could not help but fall for what he thought was the completely wrong girl." Seddie oneshot to celebrate iOMG. Please R&R.</html>


**A/N: This is the first time I've written something that wasn't Phineas and Ferb, but iOMG was just so awesome I had to write something. I can't wait for part two!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would've happened by now. **

* * *

><p>Samantha Puckett did not appear to be a normal, stereotypical teenage girl.<p>

She ate obscene amounts of food. Whenever he saw her, she always seemed to be eating. Usually it was ham, or at least some type of meat, but it could be anything. There had been more than one occasion when he'd found her cooking food in her locker. More often than not, if he walked into Carly's apartment, she would be in the fridge. There was very little she wouldn't do for food. Especially bacon.

She was very aggressive, much more aggressive than any other guy he knew. She frequently got him to her bidding, things he wouldn't normally do of his own free will, by being aggressive or violent. He remembered the time she tried to turn from aggressive to girly to impress a guy, Pete. She barely lasted a week before she beat up Jocelyn, and was back to her normal self. It was a wonder she and Melanie could even be distantly related, let alone identical twins. If Melanie was even real. He was still fuzzy on the whole twin thing.

She was cruel with her words, always finding new ways to torment people, especially him. It was amazing the things she was prepared to do. She would stop at nothing to ruin his day. She went crazy when she couldn't insult him for a week. Almost every week she had a new, usually embarrassing or insulting, nickname for him. She either didn't realise the impact her cruel tongue had on people, or she simply didn't care. Having known the blonde demon for as long as he had, he was willing to bet on the latter. In fact, the only person she did not verbally abuse was Carly Shay herself. Many people marvelled at how strange their friendship was, and at how two very different girls could be so close. A lot of the time he felt like Carly was the only one keeping the three of them together. If she wasn't there, Sam tended to abuse him even more, verbally and physically.

She was selfish and mean, not caring about other people or things. If she wanted something, there was very little she wouldn't do to get it. She went out of her way to purposely torment others sometimes. Her victim was quite often him. Whether it was his mother, his geeky tendencies, his crush on Carly; she was always coming up with new things.

She relied too much on him and Carly, always taking money, or food, or taking advantage of them. Sometimes he wondered why Carly, a fairly popular girl, stuck with Sam as her best friend. When iCarly had started, while Carly always praised him and convinced him of his importance to the show, Sam took him for granted and went even further by constantly mocking his knowledge of technology and his apparent geekiness. When he had threatened to leave the show after what happened with Valerie, Sam had to be prompted several times before she would say he was important to iCarly. And then she even gave him a wedgie.

Carly, on the other hand, was a sweet, girly girl. She was the kind of girl who everyone liked. She hadn't even thought of pulling any kind of prank on anyone until he and Sam had pushed her into it. She was rarely mean to anyone. He used to consider her the perfect girl, the one for him. Even when she was saying no to him, she always let him down gently. He kept trying, kept asking in the hope that she would say yes.

She accepted him as one of her closest friends, and usually defended him against Sam. When Sam had revealed he hadn't had his first kiss, Carly was the one to finally get her to see the seriousness of what she had done.

And yet, despite all this, he could not help but fall for what he thought was the completely wrong girl.

He could not help falling for the blonde demon who made his life miserable, who fought with him on everything. The girl who felt the need to tell him she hated him a hundred times a day. The girl he always claimed to hate back.

Because there was some good stuff too. Over the years, whether they liked it or not, the two had become less of enemies and more of frienemys.

When she revealed a secret of his to the whole world, she did seem to care that everyone was picking on him. She even apologised, a first for her. And that night they shared their first kiss. He wouldn't admit it to himself at the time, but that was when he was truly glad the kiss with Valerie hadn't counted.

She had come to him for help when no one else believed her about Missy trying to replace her as Carly's best friend. And, he had given up the cruise he had wanted so bad just to help her. He hadn't been able to stand how upset she was, it had almost hurt to see her like that.

When they went to webicon, he hadn't paid much attention to the seddie fans; he had only denied that he was involved with Sam or Carly. The only thing he had noticed was that there were more seddie fans than creddie.

And that was why, when she leaned in to kiss him at the school lock in, where anyone could've seen them, he didn't care. Instead of pulling away, he surprised himself by kissing her back. And those eleven seconds, that seemed to last a lifetime but at the same time were over too soon, were the best of his life, even surpassing the eight seconds that their first kiss lasted.

That was why he was finally ready to admit what he had been denying for years:

He, Freddie Benson, was in love with Samantha Puckett. And he didn't care what anyone thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like how this is exactly 1000 words long. **

**I've been team seddie since before iKiss, so I loved iOMG. **

**Review?**

**Peace, Love and Seddie,**

**~Elz **


End file.
